


To Protect

by RedCoatsRedder



Series: The Life of a Cloak and a Sorcerer [2]
Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I Am Still Loosing Sleep Over This, More Cute Bonding Time, Other, fluffy fluffiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCoatsRedder/pseuds/RedCoatsRedder
Summary: A Good Friend and an Overprotective Cloak written from the Cloak's perspective.





	To Protect

  
Stephen Strange.   
  
A former doctor, now sorcerer and head of the New York Sanctum.   
  
And apparently very, very danger prone. Something one Cloak of Levitation found out quickly.   
  
The Cloak had noticed this not a hour into their acquaintance. Right after it had chosen Strange.   
  
But when they had settled down, for however short a time, the Cloak found that Stephen still needed to be protected.   
  
After forty-eight hours without sleep, Stephen fell asleep at a table in the library. The Cloak watched him carefully, unwilling to let anything happen in the man’s incapacitated state.   
  
Until the librarian, Wong, came in. He headed straight for Stephen, reaching out with the obvious intent of waking him.   
  
The Cloak draped itself over its sorcerer.   
  
_No. He sleeps._ Its message, though unspoken, was clear.   
  
“You know, he’ll be happier to wake up on a bed than at a table with a sore neck.” Wong tried. If the Cloak could shrug it would have. It gave it its best shot, and curled around Stephen’s wrist.   
  
“Then again he hasn’t slept in two days so I won’t be the one to wake him.” Wong left the room.   
  
The next morning, Stephen evidently had a bit of muscle soreness. Wong was right.   
  
“Hmmmm, Cloak? Or did someone put a blanket on me? Urgh, my neck is stiff.” Stephen mumbled. The Cloak shifted slightly.   
  
Wong gave the Cloak a pointed look. The Cloak ignored it.   
  
Not much happened for a week. A good week where no one was in danger. Then, one night...  
  
Stephen was screaming. The Cloak had been hanging on a hook when the sorcerer started to scream. It knew what nightmares were. Given what had occurred in the Dark Dimension it wasn’t surprising.   
  
It floated over and settled down on Stephen’s shoulders, wrapping around him like a hug. It wiped the tears and sweat from his face, and rubbed soft circles on his hands.   
  
_It is alright, you live. We live. Be calm, sorcerer. I am here to protect you. Be at peace._ _  
_  
Of course, Stephen couldn’t hear it. But he quieted and relaxed into the Cloak’s comforts all the same.  
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
_What for, sorcerer?_  
  
“You must’ve died as well all those times I did.” Stephen continued.   
  
_I don’t die like humans. But my job is to protect you, my sorcerer. One that I failed at, too many times. You are safe. My sorcerer._ _  
_  
Of course Stephen heard none of that. So the Cloak continued its comforting.  
  
Then Wong came bursting in. “Are you alright, Strange?” Hmm. He was concerned. The two men were friends, after all.   
  
“Yep. I’m fine. Memories, is all.” If the Cloak could speak, it would’ve scoffed. Memories. They were definitely not simple.   
  
“The Cloak of Levitation certainly seems to have taken to you very quickly.” Wong remarked.   
  
Stephen began to fiddle with the hem of the Cloak. It ghosted lightly over his hands, soft comforts.   
  
“It died all those times too. I guess it thinks I’m danger prone now.” _You are, my sorcerer. It is going to be fine. You are safe, remember?_ _  
_  
The Cloak needed to talk to Wong. It shot off of Stephen’s shoulders and tried its best to make angry gestures. When all it received were looks of confusion, it drifted slowly to the door.  
  
“I think Cloak wants you to follow it.” Stephen told Wong. _Smart sorcerer._   
  
Wong seemed resigned and headed for the door. When he stepped outside, the Cloak flew back in for a brief moment, wrapping tightly around Stephen. _My sorcerer, I will be back quickly_.   
  
Then it darted into the hallway and raced towards the library. It quickly located two books, and opened them to the necessary pages.   
  
When Wong came in, the Cloak waited for him to put the two together.   
  
“Okay...so you want to tell me something about the Dark Dimension and relics.” Wong began to flip through the books. _No, no. You just needed the pages!_ _  
_  
Even though it took a few minutes, Wong got it. “You’re feeling guilty about all those times you and Stephen died in the Dark Dimension.”  
  
The Cloak gave its best attempt at a nod and flew out of the library, back to check on Stephen.   
  
The man was asleep when the Cloak returned, so it settled down across the end of the bed. _Sweet dreams, my sorcerer._  
  
Later, Wong came in. Presumably to check on Stephen. The Cloak didn’t notice. Stephen rolled over in his sleep and the relic moved to cover his back.   
  
__My sorcerer.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! That was even fluffier than the first one. 
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos? 
> 
> One more one shot is definitely in the works, but if anyone has anything else they want to see, just let me know!


End file.
